According to well known prior art IC (integrated circuit) packaging methodologies, semiconductor dice are singulated and mounted using epoxy or other conventional means onto respective die pads (attach paddles) of a leadframe strip. Traditional QFP (Quad Flat Pack) packages incorporate inner leads which function as lands for wire bonding the semiconductor die bond pads. These inner leads typically require mold locking features to ensure proper positioning of the leadframe strip during subsequent molding to encapsulate the package. The inner leads terminate in outer leads that are bent down to contact a motherboard, thereby limiting the packaging density of such prior art devices.
In order to overcome these and other disadvantages of the prior art, the Applicants previously developed a Leadless Plastic Chip Carrier (LPCC). According to Applicants' LPCC methodology, a leadframe strip is provided for supporting up to several hundred devices. Singulated IC dice are placed on the strip die attach pads using conventional die mount and epoxy techniques. After curing of the epoxy, the dice are gold wire bonded to peripheral internal leads. The leadframe strip is then molded in plastic or resin using a modified mold wherein the bottom cavity is a flat plate. In the resulting molded package, the die attach pad (paddle) and leadframe inner leads are exposed. By exposing the bottom of the die attach pad, mold delamination at the bottom of the die attach pad is eliminated, thereby increasing the moisture sensitivity performance. Also, thermal performance of the IC package is improved by providing a direct thermal path from the exposed die attach pad to the motherboard. By exposing the leadframe inner leads, the requirement for mold locking features of outer leads is eliminated and no outer leads are necessary, thereby increasing device density and reducing package thickness over prior art methodologies. The exposed inner leadframe leads function as solder pads for motherboard assembly such that less gold wire bonding is required as compared to prior art methodologies, thereby improving electrical performance in terms of board level parasitics and enhancing package design flexibility over prior art packages (i.e. custom trim tools and form tools are not required). These and several other advantages of Applicants' own prior art LPCC process are discussed in Applicants' U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,200, issued May 8, 2001, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
According to Applicants' U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,099, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, a localized etch process is provided for the improved manufacture of the LPCC IC package. The leadframe strip is subjected to a partial etch on one or both of the top and bottom surfaces in order to create a pattern of contact leads (pads) and a die attach pad (paddle). This method of manufacture provides many advantages including contact pads that stand off from the remainder of the package.
In Applicants' own U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/802,678, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, a plate-up process is used to form contact pads and a die attach pad. The unique plate-up process results in columnar shaped contact pads with a “mushroom cap” or rivet-shaped top for mold interlocking to provide superior board mount reliability.
Further improvements in integrated circuit packaging are still desirable and are driven by industry demands for increased thermal and electrical performance and decreased size and cost of manufacture.